Clark Kent
"So, what can you do?" -Superman battling Batman and Green Lantern Superman, birth name Kal-El, was the last survior of the planet Krypton who was sent to Earth by his father Jor-El, where he was adopted by Jonathan & Martha Kent and given the name of Clark Kent. After he got a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet newspaper, he became the superhero known as Superman and a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Pre-Flashpoint Flashpoint Superman was born Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he crashed into Metropolis and was taken by the Government. He was later released by Batman, Cyborg & The Flash, however as he was exposed to red sunlight all his life he was extremely thin and weak. After the team escaped the facility with him they were confronted by the United States army threatening to open fire unless they surrender him. During the battle Kal-El was exposed to yellow sunlight for the first time and his powers began to manifest Being unable to to control them his heat vision activated vaporizing all the solders he laid his eyes on. He later flew away much to the teams frustration. He later returned for the final battle between the Atlanteans and Amazons. After Aquaman had severely damaged Cyborg and was about to kill him, Kal-El used his heat vision to sever Aquaman's right arm and used his freeze breath to blow him through a wall. As Cyborg died Kal-El called him "Hero and "Friend". He was later vaporized after Aquaman detonated Captain Atom destroying the world. Post-Flashpoint Early life Born as Kal-El on his home planet known as Krypton, Krypton was on the edge of destruction. In an attempt to save their son, his parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van placed him inside a small spaceship that could only hold one and is sent off into space till he landed on Earth and is discovered by a kind couple, Johnathan and Martha Kent, and is adopted by them and raised as theirs. He was raised in Smallville and during their time with they, Clark soon learn of his incredible powers and he later learns how to control. After that, he moved to Metropolis and started to work as an investigative reporter for the local newspaper Daily Planet. Sometimes, he shared a bi-line with fellow reporter Lois Lane who nicknamed him "Smallville" and soon became the superhero Superman. Superman vs Batman and Green Lantern Suspecting that Superman may have information of the small devices known as Mother Boxes being planted by the Parademons , Batman and Green Lantern arrive in Metropolis in search of him and catches him in the process fighting a Parademon inside an unfinished building. Being cocky, Green Lantern traps Batman outside and rushes in to fight Superman but is easily defeated by him. After seeing Batman with a Mother Box he is led to believe that Batman and Green Lantern are connected to the creature and interrogates them. When the fight reaches the streets, Batman reveals that Superman's identity is Clark Kent causing to stop. He then uses his x ray vision to find out that Batman is Bruce Wayne. After Superman concludes that the device is not of Kryptonian origin, the authorities reach the scene, the three heroes flee through the sewer lines. Darkseid's Invasion Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern hide out in an old warehouse in order to find out more of the mother box, till it began to activate along with the other mother boxes around the world, releasing the Parademons. As the heroes fight off the monsters, Superman uses his super hearing to hear a distress call from Airforce One. He left the heroes to go save Airforce One. Meeting Wonder Woman As Wonder Woman is fighting off Parademons as well in order to rescue the President of the United States who is on a plane, she accidentally causes one the plane turbines to blow, leading to it falling to the ground till Superman caught while fighting the Parademons, seeing the outside footage, Wonder Woman is immediately smitten with him and assist him on fighting the creatures to which it impresses with her strength. Meeting Darkseid Superman and wonder Woman meet up with Batman, Green Lantern, and The Flash and then Shazam and Cyborg reach the scene as Darkseid appears to continue the invasion. As the heroes fight the invaders, Darkseid fires his omega beams at Superman and The Flash and the to brake at super speed as the beams lock on the two. The Flash was able to escape one of the omega beams by leading it to other targets such as the Parademons but Superman was not fast enough to escape the omega beam chasing and is knocked out completely and begins to fall. A Parademon catches him and takes him to Apokilips. Batman then leaves to save Superman and leaves Green Lantern in charge of the group until he returns. Experimented On On Apokilips, Superman is being experimented on and tortured by Desaad who plans to use his kryptonian DNA to create Super Parademons to empower Darkseid's army and plans to do the same to the other heroes, until Batman arrived and freed him. As Parademons began to attack Batman, Dessad tries to make a run from the battle for his own safety is grabbed by the now insane Superman and snaps his neck. He then begins killing the arriving Parademons and then proceeds to attack Batman. Bruce tries his best to break Superman out of the mental programming but to no avail. Darkseid's Defeat As the rest of team fight Darkseid, who have blinded him, preventing him from firing his omega beams at them, Cyborg uses the boom tubes to send the creatures back. Darkseid was not going back without a fight and the group does their best effort to push him through the boom tube. When Superman and Batman show up, they all finally manage to send Darkseid back to his homeworld and the heroes are finally adored by the public The Justice League After the invasion, the group are congratulated by the president as the heroes of the new age and Wonder Woman is personally glad that the people are no longer afraid of them while is happy to meet people who he can relate to, she acknowledges to Superman that she has never met anyone like him, God or Mortal, sparking a romance between them. Superman was pleased and Wonder Woman and Superman looked at each other deeply. Debating whether the heroes should be a team if a similar threat were to happen, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced them as the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Superman and Wonder Woman stood upon the top of the Temple of Athena in Athens, Greece. Wonder Woman said they're not like the Gods and not the people. Superman said they're not like anyone and Wonder Woman asked him if he ever felt alone. He replied that he does, but he learned a way to deal with it and he could show her how. He and Wonder Woman shared a kiss and they flew into the sky together. Later, Clark went to a Greek restaurant on a date with Diana. Diana was surprised that their disguises worked, to hide in plain sight as one of the people. Superman corrected, not just hide as much as be one of people and he said they can just blend in together and held her hand,they had a romantic moment until Lois Lane came by and Clark introduced Lois to Diana. Lois told her that she and Clark worked together, closely. Until Shazam and Cyborg came out of a portal and found them on a date and many diners adored Shazam and Cyborg. Superman and Wonder Woman left to join their teammates. In the Justice League headquarters in S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman and the rest of the League waited for Batman. They watched the attack on Cyborg and Wonder Woman told the others about the story of Atlantis, Green Lantern dismissed it as a fairytale. Superman told Wonder Woman that he believed her which prompted Shazam to mock them by making smooching noises. Superman and Batman found an image of a man, identified as Arthur Curry who is half Atlantean. Superman and his team raced to find Arthur and Atlantis. The Justice League found Arthur and together they fought the Trench. The Justice League were split into two groups, Superman went to Atlantis with Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Arthur and Mera. Superman and his team watched as Arthur grieved for his dead mother, the Atlantean Queen. Superman made enemies with Orm, Arthur's half-brother who was revealed to be the murderer of Arthur's mother. The team fought Orm and Black Manta, but Orm defeated them and they were all trapped into sea eggshells. Arthur set himself free from his eggshell and saw Mera, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Cyborg getting eaten by the sea monster. Arthur broke Superman's eggshell and pulled him out. Superman used his heat vision to cut the tentacles to save his teammates and Mera. Superman fought the sea monster while Arthur took the others to safety. Superman killed the sea monster and helped Arthur to set the others free. Cyborg told the team that they must return to land, because Orm and the Atlanteans were hitting Metropolis. Superman fought many Atlanteans and Orm, but Orm overpowered him. Cyborg showed all the Atlanteans the truth about Orm and him being a murderer of Queen Atlanna. Mera called Orm a liar and revealed that she was there when Orm murdered their Queen. Superman and the rest of the Justice League returned to Atlantis to watch Arthur be coronated King of Atlantis. Superman asked Wonder Woman on another date, to which she replied only if she can find her glasses. Superman and the team believed there were more potential threats and invited Arthur to the team, which he agreed and Shazam gave Arthur the codename of "Aquaman", which Arthur disliked. Justice League vs. Teen Titans The Hall of Justice Superman along with the rest of the Justice League (minus Green Lantern, Shazam, Aquaman) were at the opening of their new headquarters, The Hall of Justice, until the Legion of Doom ambushed them leading to a fight where they easily dispatch them. When Weather Wizard attempted to escaped, he is then possessed by one of Trigon's corruptors, granting him actual magical powers over weather, Superman goes off to fight him but could not defeat him since his weakness is magic till Robin uses the Batwing to knock Weather Wizard out. Wonder Woman ties Weather Wizard up with her lasso of truth which forces the corrupter out of him and leaving him with no memory of what happened. Battle Against Trigon Superman apologizes to a corrupted Flash just before snapping his leg to break the demon's hold on him. Flash is unhappy about his choice of limb, naturally. As Trigon continued his destruction, Barry told Clark it would take twenty minutes for him to heal, to which Clark rebuffed that he ten minutes. Justice League Dark He first appeared in the Justice League Meeting at the Hall of Justice of the strange outbreak, most of the League's members come to the conclusion that magic must be involved in this. When he tried to stop Destiny but he makes him and the rest of the league members perceive each other as demonic threats but soon the recovered Zantanna disabled them. The Death of Superman After his death at the hands of Doomsday, Superman was given a heroes funeral and a statue to commemorate him in Metropolis park. His funeral was attended by a large portion of the city, the Justice League and even Lex Luther, who used a eulogy to remember and honor Superman much to Wonder Woman's anger believing this to be an egotistical PR stunt. His coffin was then interned within the statue itself. Several days later Lois and Jimmy were called to the statue in the park late into the evening. They both looked in shock and horror as the door and coffin of the memorial statue had been opened with no body inside. On lookers in the sky then gasped in awe as they saw a man hovering over them wear a red cape, before flying off. This left Lois in a state of shock and wondering, has Superman returned? Personality He has a love for battle. Superman isn't exactly humble when it comes to how much power he has and is cocky and smug. However, he is much more humble and calmer by the time he is seen in the sequels for first movie. By JL vs Titans, he's much closer to the Nice Guy he traditionally is, compared to the punch first, ask questions later approach he had in War, and makes a point to complement the Titans and Starfire in particular on a job well done. Even Throne of Atlantis sees him tell Arthur that he should connect with his heritage, no doubt having in mind his own dead homeworld. He is protective towards Wonder Woman is that attacking her is a sure-fire way to make him angered real quick. Powers and Abilities In terms of superhuman powers, Superman is considered to be the most powerful member of the Justice League, something that many people, both Allied and Enemy, openly admitted, since many of its key attributes and capabilities go beyond the extraordinary as pointed out by Wonder Woman. Powers * Solar Energy Absorption: This is the main source of Superman powers, his cells act as solar batteries that absorb different types of solar energy such as Earth's yellow sun, granting him multiple powers and abilities. * Super strength: Superman physical strength increases dramatically, allowing him to lift a truck and beat Parademons with it easily, break through Green Lantern's Constructs and push Batman far away by just slightly nudging him. Even the massive alien god Darkseid showed pain from the might of Superman's blows. * Flight: Superman has the ability to fly at high speeds by manipulating the graviton particles around his body allowing him to defy gravity. * Heat Vision: Superman has the ability to fire beams of intense heat from his eyes, capable of burning through steel, destroying Parademons and bore into Darkseid's eye sockets. * Super Speed: Superman can run at speeds greater compared to those of humans, at near light-speed. though he limits his velocity on Earth to prevent enviromental damage. While his reflexes aren't at The Flash's level, Superman's natural mobility is able to just keep up with the speedster. * Near Invulnerability ' Superman is nearly indestructible, being to take large amounts of damage with being injured, for example, he withstood all of Batman's weapons and took one of Darkseid's Omega Beams to the back although his invulnerability can be broken down by magic as Aquaman's magic-induced trident almost killed him. He is also weak to kryptonite (radioactive pieces of his home world). Brief exposure can hurt him and prolonged exposure can injure or kill him. *'X-Ray Vision: 'Superman has the ability to project harmless X-rays from his eyes, allowing him to see through solid objects with the exception of lead. He used this to see through Batman's smoke screen and look through Batman's mask to discover his identity. *'Underwater Breathing: While his physiology appears human, Superman is able to breath and speak clearly underwater without the aid of any tools. To which, he is able to handle the bottom depths pressure of the ocean unfazed. *'Super Hearing: '''Superman's hearing is so sensitive to sound, he can hear even the faintest of noises. Appearances * * * * *[[Teen Titans: The Judas Contract|''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract]]'' (Mentioned Only) *The Death of Superman'' *''The Death of Superman (comic) *Reign of the Supermen'' Notes *Clark Kent first appeared in Action Comics #1 created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. *His codename of Superman was given to him by Lois Lane. *Though the films take cue from the New 52 line of comics, Clark's adoptive parents, Johnathan and Martha Kent, are shown to be alive in The Death of Superman. In the comics both were portrayed as having died when he was in high school, never seeing him in his role of Superman. References Category:Justice league members Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Justice league members Category:Superheroes Category:Justice league members Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Metropolis residents Category:Kryptonains Category:Superheroes Category:Justice league members Category:Metropolis residents Category:Kryptonains Category:Justice league members Category:Metropolis residents Category:Superheroes Category:Metropolis residents Category:Kryptonains Category:Justice league members Category:Deceased Category:Justice league members Category:Kryptonains